Hullabaloo
by BirdieInATree
Summary: Het pairings! Berwald and Tuuli were quite content until a misheard sentence turns the school upside-down. Not that they would be the first to know, of course... SuFin, DenNor, Spamano, PruCan, mentions of USUK and GerIta. Don't like don't read. Oneshot.


**Prompt: Hullabaloo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: SuFin, DenNor, NorFinIce (!), PruCan, USUK**

**Genderbent: Finland, Norway, Canada, America (I told myself to keep it all het, okay? This prompt was originally for my series of oneshots that are all het.)**

**Summary: The over-used cliché of spreading rumors, Nordic style. High school AU, Finny and Waldo are already together, a couple of other couples too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. And I don't intend to portray Antonio or Feliciana as dumb, seriously. I've seen very intelligent people get involved with this sort of thing entirely on accident. The same goes to rumors being shown in a funnier way; I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**America: Amelia F. Jones. Canada: Mathilde Williams.**

**I never have understood PruCan, but I kinda like it. I may write more… Fem!Canada is so adorable!**

**I actually have to write a play like this for my school, so this is a considerably sillier experiment with the subject.**

* * *

><p>There are three givens in the Hetalia Academy that are taught to freshmen, or even 6th graders, that will be associating with the Nordic group.<p>

Halldora is just like that.

Erikur may be the youngest, but he's not the one to pick on.

And Berwald and Tuuli are "the couple".

Now, Mathias and Halldora were in a part-denial part-obliviousness relationship sometimes when the Norwegian would admit it. But that doesn't come into play until later.

Tuuli and Halldora were standing in the bathroom, talking idly. Halldora was fixing her hair before first period, after having a fight with her brother and then letting him drive. In hindsight, she regretted not fixing the window controls on the passenger side.

Anyway, she was straightening her hair.

The Finn sighed heavily, "I'm going to _fail_ the math test…"

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"You could have just gotten your flat iron stuck in a knot in your hair and every time you let go it _hurts…_"

And that's how they ended up in the bathroom longer than expected.

Just then, Amelia walked in, clearly not in a hurry. She stopped when she noticed the girls struggling, her eyes immediately brightening.

"Hey, let the heroine help you!" she said, moving Tuuli out of the way and making Halldora yelp. "Oops, sorry!"

Halldora was about to snap at her, but stopped when she felt the pressure on her head lighten and then disappear. She stood up to see Amelia holding the flat iron with a smug smile.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"My sister's hair is _insane_ in the morning. I usually help." That made sense, with the American's much shorter hair, but…

Tuuli piped up, "You have a sister?"

Amelia walked towards a stall, "Yeah, she's the one dating Gilbert."

Tuuli nodded, getting an image of the quiet girl. She then went to help her friend, who currently had a nice poof of hair sticking up in the back.

"Did I tell you what happened this weekend?" the Finn said.

"No, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Berwald."

"Yes…" she straightened up, taking a brush from her bag and coming out the Norwegian's long, platinum hair. "Anyway, he got it in his head that we were going to break up, and that I liked your brother!"

Halldora smiled in amusement, "Hah, like that'd ever happen."

"That's what I told him. I'd sooner go for you than him! He's like everyone's little brother, you know?" the Finn continued as they left the room.

A toilet flushed and Amelia peeked out of the stall. Still looking toward the door, she said, "Mattie, did you hear that?"

Her sister, who had been fixing what little make-up she had on, turned to her, "Yeah, why?"

"Of course you did! That's the strangest thing I've heard all day!" she walked out of the stall and started to wash her hands.

Mathilde looked a bit confused, but didn't ask why the conversation was so interesting. She glanced over to see the American hurrying out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I _have _to tell Artie about this!"

_No, you just want an excuse to talk to him…_ Mathilde thought, but didn't argue.

* * *

><p>"I think you've gone daft."<p>

"No, it's true! Tuuli said she would never go out with Erikur, but liked _Halldora_!"

The Brit chuckled and went back to checking his homework for World Literature; a few questions on the most recent chapter they had read in Dumas' _The Count of Monte Cristo_. He was sure he had done it!

"You don't care at all, do you?" Amelia said with a sigh.

He gave her an incredulous look, that quickly softened, "A bit, actually. Halldora and I still exchange novels and such." It was one of those 'I have no one else to hang out with in this class' sort of things in his Economy class.

The blonde girl brightened immediately, "Really? Because it really surprised me that…" Arthur spaced out.

Finally he concluded that he didn't have the Literature assignment, and didn't have the questions either.

"Damn! I can't believe I forgot it…" he muttered.

"Just ask Francis; he always has his Lit stuff. See, my heroic advice can save the day!"

"…I'll ask him after class…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, frog! I need to see your assignment from Literature."<p>

The Frenchman turned to meet Arthur's frustrated glare.

"Oh, no one else to ask?" he jibed with a smug smirk. Before the binder could hit his face, he ducked, "Just kidding! Don't be so uptight. Yes, I have it, but I want to know something first!"

Arthur sighed, "What is it?"

"What were you and Miss Amelia talking about?" his face took on an almost blissful look, "Ah, to be in lo-!"

"Shut up! We weren't talking about anything like that. She claims Tuuli likes Halldora and her brother or something… I wasn't really listening."

"Oh I see, more _amor!~_"

"Yes yes, now give me the notes and you can go bug those other two gits about it."

"Oh, of course! Antoine and Gilbert enjoy _amor_ just as much as _moi_!~"

* * *

><p>"That doesn't make any sense, Francis…" Antonio said as they ate lunch, cocking his head to one side in confusion.<p>

"But it's true! That little Finn, Tuuli, likes Halldora, the quite one, but is already promised to her brother!" He insisted, "Isn't it romantic?"

"About as romantic as when Gilbert flicked Mathilde with a rubber band that said 'I love you'." responded the Spaniard, answering it just like any other question.

At the sound of his name, Gilbert looked up, "Hey, if that hadn't worked, I would definitely bang Halldora. I can see it." He took a bite of his sandwich, "But seriously, where did you hear that?"

"Arthur told me earlier. Not in those exact words of course, but that's what he meant." answered Francis, reaching over and closing the albino's mouth with some distaste.

Antonio, though still looking a bit confused, set his jaw in an unconvinced way, "I'll ask _mi querida_ about it later."

Francis gave him an odd look, "I thought she broke up with you."

"Yeah, she did."

* * *

><p>In between kisses, Antonio managed to get his point across.<p>

"Lovina, seriously, we can't do this _in the library._" Not that he objected to making out, mind you, but her hand had just ended up in his shirt and there was a class _right over there._

She pulled back and slapped him, "Fine."

And then he helped her fix her disheveled hair ("How come _your_ hair always looks amazing, tomato bastard?"), and they went back to studying at a table in the corner of the room.

And, after reconsidering that make-out session when Lovina reapplied her (quite delicious, he had to admit) lip gloss, he spotted a book on Nordic mythology. It was then that he remembered something he'd been meaning to ask.

"Hey, Lovina…"

"What now?"

"Have you heard about Halldora?"

This caught the Italian's attention, "What about her?" They were sort of friends, after an incident between Mathias and Antonio. After that they tended to drift toward each other when they needed to complain about boyfriends or just go shopping without their respective siblings.

Antonio pursed his lips, "Well, Francis told me that Tuuli liked her but was 'promised' to Erikur." Dismissing her disgusted face at the mention of the Frenchman, he continued, "I'm not sure exactly what he means by that, though."

"What? You're probably the damned best romantic in this school, and you can't figure it out?" she said with a glare.

"I never assume when it comes to Francis…"

"Alright, that can mean a few things." the Italian held up a finger (and not the one Antonio was used to seeing), "First, she promised to go out with him at some point, probably as a child. Second, Berwald wants to break up with her _because_ Erikur likes her. And three…" she paused.

"Yes…?"

Then the bell rang, and they stood up. Antonio stopped her before she could leave.

"Well, the last really obvious thing is if she's pregnant."

Antonio shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Same here, but I'll ask Feli about it to get a better idea."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Feliciana!" Lovina yelled as she spotted her sister in their last class of the day; World History. They had some time before the teacher arrived, so she sat in an empty desk at the front next to her sister.<p>

"Hmm?"

"I heard the craziest thing… Hey, pay attention!" Feliciana was currently drawing something with a dreamy look.

"I'm listening, I swear!" She said, snapping up.

"Alright, I heard that Tuuli likes Halldora and Berwald wants to break up with her because of it, but she's already promised to Erikur for some reason."

"What's the reason?"

"I'm not sure. I mentioned the usual stuff to Antonio, but none of them really make a lot of sense." A confused look crossed her face as the other Italian sighed.

"It's just like one of big brother Francis' romances… How sweetly tragic! And the usual stuff, oh if I was… Wait, what's the usual stuff?"

Lovina ran off a couple of things, plus some she hadn't mentioned to Antonio.

"But I don't think any of them are right. Especially her being pregnant; I mean, wouldn't she try to hide it? I'd leave town." She said, but noticed her sister had spaced out again. She snapped in front of her face, "Hey, what's got you so spacey today, huh?"

"I'm sorry… I had tests all day today and Luddy promised to take me out somewhere…"

Lovina sighed, and smiled in a way that was only ever directed at her sister, "It's okay. If you hear anything, let me know."

Feliciana smiled, "Of course!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked into school the next morning and spotted a certain Swede who had been absent the previous day.<p>

"Hey Berwald, I heard something weird yesterday."

"Ja?" said the tired student, who had apparently been a bit sick.

"Feli mentioned something really weird about Tuuli…"

Suddenly, Mathias ran into the hallway and stopped the other two blondes, looking incredibly frantic.

"Hey, have any of you seen Halldora?"

They shook their heads.

"Oh God… Hans called me this morning. Waldo, why aren't you freaking out!" he continued, waving his arms wildly.

"Umm… what?" said the Swede, his face looking more threatening than he was confused.

"Hans, hey Hans! Come here!" he called to the Dutchman down the hall, who casually made his way over. For once the guy didn't even look stoned, but definitely wanted to be.

"Tell them," more wild gestures… "What you told me."

He sighed, "I was sitting behind the two Italians, and they were talking about some insane rumor. I mentioned it to this idiot," he mimicked the Dane in gesturing to him, "to see if there was any truth to it, since it involved your girls."

Berwald's eyes widened a bit, "What h'ppened?"

Feliciana happened to walk by just then, not accompanied by her sister as usual, "Oh, I just assumed it was true. Lovina was telling me about it."

The Swede looked frustrated in his inner mind, but made sure to calm down so as to not invoke the wrath of the German next to him by accidentally scaring Feliciana, "'and…?"

None of them heard a certain albino yelling from a crowd of students down the hall.

"Wait a second!"

"Well, Tuuli secretly wants to date Halldora, but doesn't want to hurt you. And then she found out she was pregnant with Erikur's baby, so she skipped town. I would think Halldora would go after her."

Berwald sucked in a breath and locked eyes with Mathias, both equally shocked.

"Seriously Feli, wait!" Gilbert yelled again, running down the hall.

That's when Tuuli walked in after catching a ride with Halldora and Erikur.

They all ended up getting glares from various people, looking around in confusion before locking eyes with the group currently talking about them. Mathias ran forward and stopped in front of the Norwegian, unsure of what to do.

"Hallie… Halldora, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, going to school?"

Berwald then joined him, and, not knowing what to say, placed his hand on Tuuli's stomach. At this point, she was pretty used to his strange actions, but still… "Uh…"

"GUYS!" They all turned to Gilbert finally, "If you'd just LISTEN…" he was breathing a bit heavy after sprinting that distance and dodging students, but managed to get a few words out.

"I asked Mattie…"

Erikur piped up, though a bit scared of Berwald's random (and intentional) glare, "Who?"

"Mathilde Williams, this girl…" he said, gesturing to the girl that he had dragged along, currently locked by his arms pushing her forward.

She spoke up quietly, "Look, I think someone just heard the wrong thing yesterday… That person being my sister, she accidentally spread it. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm…"

Gilbert kissed her on the cheek, "See, no problem?" After meeting the Nordic's glares he added, "She was worried about talking to all of you. I'll get Tonio and Francis to spread the word, _correctly_ this time, that it was all a rumor."

Hans piped in, "So are we done?"

Everyone sort of nodded in agreement, mumbling some words of confusion. Mathias wrapped an arm around Halldora, who had already decided to just put it past her.

But before Berwald and Tuuli started down the hall, she grabbed his sleeve, "Wait a second. What just happened?"

He sighed, "'ll tell ya lat'r… When I f'nd out m'self."


End file.
